<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Miss You by louandhaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272924">I Miss You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/louandhaz/pseuds/louandhaz'>louandhaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/louandhaz/pseuds/louandhaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Until the day Nishinoya got suspended, at least, Asahi knew they were still technically dating (even after that messy fight). But after not speaking to each other for a whole month, as much as it broke Asahi’s heart, his and Nishinoya’s relationship—romantic relationship had ended.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Miss You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I Miss You</strong> </span>
</p><p>They’ve broken up.</p><p>Right?</p><p>Until the day Nishinoya got suspended, at least, Asahi knew they were still technically dating (even after that messy fight). But after not speaking to each other for a whole month, as much as it broke Asahi’s heart, his and Nishinoya’s relationship—<em>romantic</em> relationship had ended.</p><p>That doesn’t mean they weren’t still friends.</p><p>After the ace and libero of Karasuno volleyball club have officially returned, there hadn’t been any awkward moments between them. No, actually, it was all thanks to Nishinoya. He has been nothing but supportive and kind—albeit filled with scoldings—towards Asahi, that his normalcy and attitude didn’t give Asahi the slightest chance to be awkward and weird with him.</p><p>One one hand, Asahi was grateful to his underclassman for being so considerate. On the other, he was worried that he and Noya would never get the chance to talk about what happened or that Asahi, despite already apologizing to the team, he still wanted to apologize personally to Noya.</p><p>But what would happen if Asahi actually goes through his plans and apologize to him? Would they only talk and go back to being friends or would they get back together? Honestly, even without talking, they’re already back to being friends and thankfully Noya doesn’t seem to be holding any grudge towards his senpai.</p><p>Yet, Asahi selfishly wanted Nishinoya and him to be together again.</p><p>During their relationship, the two of them have gone as far as making out in Noya’s bed and on other days groping each other in Asahi’s living room. If the game against Dateko hadn’t happened the way it did, maybe they would have gotten through with it.</p><p>Sex, that is.</p><p>Asahi harshly buried his face in his pillow. <em>We haven’t even said I love you to each other yet and I’m already thinking about sex? Forgive me, Nishinoya.</em></p><p>“Whoa, be careful now. You don’t want to hurt yourself there.” He then grumbled at a snickering Sugawara.“ Well, whatever you’re thinking about now can wait. It’s time for dinner.” The vice-captain of Karasuno grabbed Asahi’s hand and pushed him to the door when the latter made the show of slumping on the futon.</p><p>Asahi was truly grateful that he and the rest of his team could attend this summer training camp. He was truly learning a lot from Nekoma, Fukurodani and the other schools and he could see that his teammates were the same. Today, Noya and him had even practiced together, for Asahi’s service ace and Noya’s libero toss specifically.</p><p>Spending time together again, just the two of them… Asahi loved that. Missed that. <em>Craved</em> that.</p><p>“Man, what’s gotten you into a thinking mode?”</p><p>“Honestly, Asahi, I can <em>hear </em>you thinking.”</p><p>The ace turned to his two best friends who were looking at him with their bowls of rice and chopsticks in their hands. It was then that he realized he was holding the same items in his hands, but his own food were untouched.</p><p>“Oh, sorry! Were you guys saying something?”</p><p>“He’s hopeless.” Suga shook his head and munched a meatball.</p><p>“What’s gotten you thinking so hard, Asahi?” Daichi repeated.</p><p>“You know what.” Asahi mumbled before absentmindedly starting his meal. He had told them almost everything about his and Noya’s relationship after all. Well, more like they had guilt him into telling them.</p><p>“You mean Noya? But you guys are practicing together?”</p><p>“Daichi, just because they’re talking, doesn’t mean they’re <em>talking.</em> Ah, but you two should <em>really </em>talk, like, soon.”</p><p>“…You lost me.”</p><p>Suga ignored his slow captain and got into Asahi’s face. “Asahi, I’m serious!”</p><p>“Shh! Not so loud!” Asahi glanced to the people around him worriedly, but none were paying attention to the trio. He also couldn’t find a certain libero in the crowd of volleyball players who were eating. “A-and anyway, Nishinoya’s not here right now. Where is he, anyway?”</p><p>“He’s with Tanaka upstairs. When you’re getting your food, Tanaka came up to me saying Nishinoya had gotten dizzy in the baths, so he’s resting right now.” If Daichi hadn’t said that so nonchalantly, Asahi would have panicked.</p><p>“W-what! Is he okay? Why didn’t you tell me? Did Noya pass out? Did he hit himself while falling?”</p><p>“Relax, he’s fine! I went upstairs to see him before finding you guys here. Besides, sensei and coach were already informed before me. And I tried to tell you, but you were too busy in your own world.”</p><p>Quickly finishing his food (because coach would scold him for not eating enough), Asahi bid goodbye to his friends and hastily made himself scarce.</p><p>“Man, I told him that he’s fine.”</p><p>“Ne, Daichi?” Karasuno’s captain froze when he heard a familiar cold tone.</p><p>“Y-yes?”</p><p>“Next time, won’t you tell me right away when anything happens to the boys?”</p><p><em>Crap! I just had to piss off Mama Suga. </em>“Y-y-yes, Sir.”</p><hr/><p>Asahi found the room to be dark, of course, because all the players should be eating right now. In the darkness, the brown haired boy didn’t find Tanaka anywhere in the room, but his eyes immediately landed on the small figure near the windows. He carefully approached the futon, not wanting to wake the boy. The closer he got to him, the more his eyes got used to the darkness and he could see Nishinoya lying on his back, a blanket was covering him from his stomach to his thigh and a towel was placed on his forehead. His hair wasn’t in its usual style and was let down, making him look even younger than he actually was. His face was flushed, probably from staying too long in the baths (why was he in there too long anyway?) and Asahi wanted nothing more than to scoop him up into his arms and cuddle with him like they used to do.</p><p>Instead, he quietly sat down next to the sleeping boy. </p><p><em>He’s so small. </em>Asahi never noticed how small Nishinoya was since his presence was always so big. That was until he actually looked at the boy. He was also quiet. The fact that the libero was always so loud and energetic made the sleeping Noya look even quiet than he was supposed to be.</p><p>While Asahi was watching him, Noya gave out a small moan, eyes fluttering but he didn’t wake. <em>He’s so pretty. </em>Asahi had heard Tanaka and Tsukishima made a remark before about Nishinoya being a pretty boy, something that the libero fumed at but Asahi couldn't help but agree. He had a beautiful pair of slanted brown eyes, pale skin and very kissable plump lips. Asahi wanted to kiss them. Again. He hadn’t realized how much he wanted to until he unconsciously leaned down, moving his face closer and closer towards his precious kohai.</p><p>
  <em>I miss you. I love you. I want to be with you again.</em>
</p><p>Asahi wanted to shout those things to Nishinoya but at that moment, he stopped and let out an exasperated sigh. No, he couldn’t do that to him. Asahi could never forgive himself if he took advantage of Noya, so the ace pulled away.</p><p>But before he could get further away, a hand suddenly grabbed the back of his neck and he was met with a pair of brown eyes.</p><p>“N-Nishinoya?”</p><p>“Why did you stop?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Uh… I-umm, you were awake?” He tried to tear his gaze from the piercing eyes, but the smaller boy reached out with his other hand to make Asahi stay in place.</p><p>“I was about to punch the creepy guy who put his face near mine, until I realized it was you from your smell.”</p><p>“M-my smell!?” Despite the proximity, Asahi had the time to be self-conscious about his own smell.</p><p>“Relax, Asahi-san, you smell great!” How can he say that with so much confidence with their position like this! With Asahi practically on top of Noya like they were going to… going to…</p><p>“Hey, Asahi?” In the room, filled with darkness and quietness, Noya’s voice was as clear as a bell. “Kiss me.”</p><p>It was an order and a plea at the same time and Asahi could not say no to his wish. He lowers his face to meet Nishinoya’s lips. As soon as their lips touched, Asahi could <em>breathe</em>. He thought he would feel fireworks like the first time they had kissed, but instead, this kiss felt like home and it's so much <em>better. </em>The last time they had kissed, it was months ago and Asahi missed that. He missed having Nishinoya in his arms. He missed carrying him on his back. He missed holding his hand, hugging him and ruffling his hair. Asahi missed walking home with him, helping him study and watching Disney movies or action packed ones with him. He also missed their dates that they took turns on planning.</p><p>He missed <em>touching</em> him; the only touches he could do to Noya and Noya to him as boyfriends. As lovers.</p><p>Asahi poured all of that in this kiss, sucking and tracing every sweetness in Noya’s mouth with so much ferocity that made the boy beneath him let out moans and whimpers. Nishinoya pulled away to suck a breath in, he clearly wasn’t expecting to be kissed like that when he had asked for it.</p><p>“A-Asahi-”</p><p>“I miss you.” The older boy whispered while mouthing at Noya’s neck, leaving trails of kisses on the places he still remembers as sensitive to the smaller boy.</p><p>“<em>Ah-</em> wait, Asahi-”</p><p>“I love you, Noya.” Nishinoya gaped at him, but Asahi continued, “I’m sorry for abandoning the team a few months ago and I’m even more sorry that I abandoned <em>you</em>, but-” Seeing Noya started to scowl (Asahi knew why, it was almost second nature to the libero to scold the wing spiker whenever he apologized for something he wasn’t blamed or wrong for), Asahi firmly confessed again, “-but I won’t apologize for loving you.”</p><p>Asahi watched as Nishinoya, again, was lost for words. In the darkness, he could see his face getting redder and it seems that Noya knew Asahi could see him, so the boy took one of his hands off his senpai to cover his face to hide.</p><p>He’s adorable.</p><p>But the third year expected this. He had hoped that Noya would reciprocate his feelings, but in the back of his mind, Asahi thought, maybe he was too late. Maybe Noya was hurt too much by him with all the leaving and the waiting. If only he had gathered the courage to confess to Noya again right after they came back to the club. If only-</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Asahi’s eyes widened. Nishinoya had moved his hand from covering his face to covering his mouth with the back of his hand, clearly embarrassed to say those three words to Asahi but still wanting to make sure that Asahi knew how sincere he was.</p><p>“I love you too, Asahi. Damn it, what took you so long?”</p><p>Asahi smiled. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Stop apologizing, you big oaf!” Noya pulled him in again, covering Asahi’s mouth with his.</p><p>This. This felt amazing.</p><p>This felt <em>right.</em></p><p>“Asahi-san-”</p><p>Asahi shushed Noya. “Let me.” They locked gaze for a few seconds before Noya nodded, trusting.</p><p>He trustingly gave his body and heart to him again while Asahi did the same. That night, Noya trusted Asahi again.</p><p>And Asahi was forever grateful.</p><hr/><p>The next day at breakfast.</p><p>“Oh, Yuu! You’re feeling alright now?” As soon as Morisuke Yaku, the libero of Nekoma approached Nishinoya, a few other players also crowded him.</p><p>“Morisuke-kun! I’m great, thanks!”</p><p>“I heard you passed out in the baths last night, Nishinoya-san. You should take good care of yourself.” said Akaashi before offering Noya pieces of meat, which the latter accepted with joy.</p><p>“Thanks, Akaashi-san!”</p><p>“You were thinking about your managers for too long that your blood rushed too fast to your head, huh, Karasuno’s libero?” Kuroo drawled.</p><p>“Stop teasing him, Kuroo!”</p><p>“Oya? Now you're replacing me as your best friend with Karasuno’s libero, Yaku? I'm hurt.”</p><p>After answering more questions and dealing with a lot of teasing from both his own team and other teams, Noya sighed. “Man, I’m getting so much crap today.”</p><p>“I think they mean well. They’re just used to seeing you with so much energy that they’re worried when you’re unhealthy.” said Asahi while sitting down next to his boyfriend, comforting him after having heard his conversations with the other players.</p><p>“Ryuu was the only one in the baths when I passed out, though.”</p><p>“Which was a good thing, I think, because imagine what would have happened if Hinata and Kageyama were in there.” Chaos. Chaos would have happened. “But, umm…”</p><p>“Hmm? What is it?” Noya asked when Asahi paused from eating his rice.</p><p>“I was wondering, why <em>did </em>you stay too long in the baths?”</p><p>Feeling his face getting red again, Noya opted to eat his breakfast quickly. When he finished a mere five minutes later, Asahi was still watching him in confusion.</p><p>“Nishinoya?” Ignoring him, Noya gathered his tray and stood up. He rounded the table before stepping next to Asahi.</p><p>He then whispered in Asahi’s ear: “I was thinking about you.”</p><p>Asahi spluttered. “In the baths?” He quietly hissed so no one would hear.</p><p>“We were spending so much time together in practice yesterday and I guess that made me miss being your boyfriend. And when I was in the baths, being naked and all, I. Just. Missed. You.” To the point that he stayed too long, making himself pass out because of the heat.</p><p>“N-Noya! You can’t just say stuff like that!”</p><p>Noya raised an eyebrow. “Why are you so shy after what we did yesterday?”</p><p>“Noya!” Asahi whined while Nishinoya laughed. </p><p>Despite that, Asahi felt happy.</p><p>“Come on, Asahi-san, time for practice.” Noya offered his hand while smiling at his boyfriend. Asahi took it, squeezed it gently and smiled back. He and Nishinoya are back together as teammates, best friends and most of all boyfriends.</p><p>They have each others backs again and this time, they are stronger than ever.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>